On The Road
by AmegakureAngel.sp
Summary: A collection of road trip inspired drabbles (Dougie and Butters, The Main 4, and Creek)
1. Dougie and Butters

Somewhere in Wyoming, two boys sat crouched along the sidewalk, looking at the foliage surrounding them.

They'd pulled into a newly built rest stop to stretch their legs and use the restrooms. While waiting for Grandma O'Connell, the boys had wandered over to explore the garden nearby.

"And this one's a Chokecherry - _Prunus Virginiana_. It's native to Wyoming and Montana." The smaller red head explained, voice even.

"Wow," Butters whispered, blinking slowly toward his close friend. "You're so smart, Dougie...!" Dougie simply shrugged and turned to meet Butters' gaze.

"I just like plants." He said, glancing back at the bush before them. Butters followed his gaze. He reached out and gently tapped one of the leaves in wonder as Dougie continued. "The berries make good jam. Grandma says so." Butters' eyes lit up and he moved to suggest they make some sometime but Dougie's voice spoke before the blonde could get it out.

"The wilted leaves and seeds have Cyanide in them, though."

Butters eyes blew up wide and he quickly retracted his hand from the branch he'd been messing with. Dougie heard Butters' audible gasp and saw him jerk. He laughed at the spooked look on Butters' face as the blonde wiped his hands on his shirt, face red.

"Dougie! Why'd ya let me touch it??" The question only made Dougie laugh harder, adjusting the large round glasses higher up on his nose. He shook his head playfully. Butters was always fun to be with.

"They're harmless unless you eat them." He murmured, standing up and watching in amusement as Butters held a hand to his heart in relief.

"O-oh, thank goodness." The blonde cracked a smile, giggling. "Ya really got me there!" Dougie chuckled and helped Butters up from the ground. Butters was busy brushing off hia pants when Dougie's father came walking up behind them, Dougie's grandmother in tow.

"Alright, boys, back in the car. We've still got five hours to go." Butters and Dougie nodded and quickly made their way to the car, climbing in and buckling up. Once everyone was ready to go, Dougie's father started back on the highway.

Butters spent the rest of the way watching all the trees and plants fly passed out the window, once in a while asking Dougie what their scientific names were.

Miraculously to him, Dougie had an answer every time.


	2. The Main 4

Cartman's head fell back against his head rest as he whined for the millionth time.

"Are we there yet?? We've been driving forever, _fuck_!" Kyle's eyebrow twitched as he bit his tongue, trying to keep his composure. He'd almost succeeded until Cartman started kicking the back of his seat. "I'm. So. _Bored_!" He chanted, hands gripping Kyle's head rest and rocking it back and forth. A fire sparked in Kyle's chest and he growled, turning sharply in his seat.

"We're _all_ bored, Cartman! Stop fucking with my seat, asshole!!" He yelled toward the back. Cartman smirked and continued to knock his knees into the seat infront of him. Stan glanced toward the front of the car when the two continued to bicker to find that his dad had an uninterested look on his face as he drove, earplugs securely tucked in his ears. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Goddamn it, stop!!" Kyle yelled again, throwing an empty soda can behind him with the hopes of striking Eric in the head. Cartman dodged it easily and sneered.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so bored if _someone_ hadn't gone all jew on me and eaten all of my Cheesy Poofs!" Kyle growled and sat up in his seat to turn and swat at Cartman. Stan reached out and stopped him before the smack made contact.

"_You_ ate most of the Cheesy Poofs, Fatass!" He screeched, face red.

Kenny sighed in the seat beside Cartman, sinking lower into his parka and staring annoyedly out the window, arms crossed. "Yeah." He muttered, voice muffled. He hadn't gotten _any_ Cheesy Poofs.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and rifled through some of the boxes and bags at his feet.

"Thank God." He muttered when his hand found a stray snack size bag of chips on the floor. "_Here_!" He shouted above the arguing, throwing the bag at Cartman. He was pleased at the crunch sound it made upon impact with Cartman's face. "Stuff your face and shut the fuck up!" He grumbled, turning in his seat and ignoring Cartman's insulted comeback.

"Goddamn baby." Stan mumbled to himself, settling in his seat. Kyle chuckled under his breath and nudged Stan's shoulder, grinning.

"Nice shot." He said, quietly enough not to be heard over Cartman's eager munching. Stan simply smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered, "Remind me to never invite him on a road trip ever again."

"Got it."


	3. Tweek and Craig

It was dark, in the middle of no where. They were pulled off the highway a good ways off, parked in a field. Close enough to see the rare car or truck passing by but far enough away where dead bodies were probably dumped, Tweek thought. He seized up and let out a nervous screech.

"What if there are dead bodies out here, man??" He stressed, pulling at his shirt collar and looking around fruitlessly in the darkness.

"There aren't any dead bodies, Tweek." Craig said evenly, handing the shivering blonde an electric lantern. Having the light eased Tweek's panic a bit - he could see the area around them now and could believe Craig's words a little bit more. He clutched at the lantern's handle like it was a lifeline as he stood there, watching Craig carry over a little cooler and begin to spread out a blanket.

Tweek bit his lip and turned to see the rest of Craig's family doing the same about twenty feet away. When Craig started pitching up a tent, Tweek shuffled his feet nervously. After a moment of internal struggle he growled softly and let the lantern go, placing it at his feet and moving to help Craig.

Craig glanced up, blinking. He was surprised to see Tweek moving. He handed Tweek a rod and the two quietly managed to set the thing up. When they were finished, Craig smiled.

"Thanks, Honey." Tweek nodded but then yelled, pulling at his hair as he expressed another worry that had been brewing in his head.

"Gah-! What if the police see us??" He whispered, eyes wide, "Won't we get arrested, squatting on the side of the road like this?!" Craig sighed and stepped forward, removing Tweek's hand from his hair.

"Not in this state. It's not illegal." Craig said simply, his bored nasally voice an assurance to Tweek. The blonde nodded and twitched under Craig's touch.

"What are we doing here Craig...?" He asked softly, finally getting out the true question he'd had since they'd stopped. Craig blinked and shrugged, taking Tweek's hand.

"I don't know. Dad said 'it's about the journey, not the destination' or something like that." Craig said, sounding uninterested. "He said it was a nice spot. Cheaper than a hotel, too."

Tweek grimaced and moved to pull at his shirt again, suddenly wary of being under the care of the Tucker family. Before he could get a grasp of it though, Craig gently took hold of Tweek's other hand.

"C'mere." He murmured, leading Tweek to the center of the blanket. He sat them down gently and grabbed their pillows, fluffing them a bit before pulling Tweek to lay down beside him. The blonde's nerves were on edge for a moment; he was confused about what Craig wanted from him. Craig sighed comfortably and raised a hand to point at the sky.

Tweek looked up and blinked, eyes widening. The night sky was full of stars, clear and bright. Tweek watched them for a while, calmness slowly seeping over him the longer he stared. Craig smiled when he turned to check on the blonde, seeing a sparkle in Tweek's eyes.

In that moment he felt he was starting to understand what his father had meant about the journey.


End file.
